The First Citizen of the New Order of Prussia
by Insanity.World.Freedom
Summary: Basically it is a very fluffy hurt comfort story about Prussia. Prussia is feeling a little sad because he is no longer a nation. His friend comes along and askes what is wrong and blah blah blah just read it dammit. I may or may not make this a series so please tell me if you do. I own none of the charactors except for Fate King.


Story inspired by Postcards From Hell by The Wood Brothers

I've got a soul that I won't sell

I've got a soul that I won't sell

I've got a soul that I won't sell

And I don't read postcards from hell.

Well...Sometimes. The boy has problems with curiosity. I mean, wouldnt you want to open it? It's an ENVELOPE from HELL. Don't you want to see what is written?

That is exactly the reasoning this certain albino used when he opened a letter recieved from the mail minutes before. With shaking hands, he opened it slowly.

Yes. It's exactly what he expected.

Wiping his eyes, he read it. It was starting to get hard to focus on the words as tears welled in his eyes, making the letters swim before him.

"Dammit... It's official."

The once proud Kingdom of Prussia has officially dissolved.

Sunlight streamed in through the window of Germany's guest bedroom. Well... It wasn't really one anyone. The same white haired man had taken it as his, blasting some sort of heavy metal rock band as soon as he got inside.  
But today was different. Today, there was no music playing. There was no laughter, no friends hanging out, no drinking a beer or two, no aggrivating Austria. There was complete silence as he stared out the window from his bed, with his unique, but tired, crimson eyes.

It was on a day like this. No rain, no snow. A lovely day. Yes, he was starting to remember. Gilbert, yes  
we are talking about the same guy, remembered that fateful day he recieved a postcard from hell  
(metaphorically speaking mind you).

But now, what is the point in life? Living in his YOUNGER brother's house, wasting space, and doing nothing all day? What is the point in even going to one of those world meetings? Gilbert is no longer a country. Is there a point?

No there isn't.

Suddenly, someone rapped on the door.

"G-Gilbert?"

He looked up. "Come in."

The door creaked open and a girl peeked in. She was short, but looked around 15, with dark brown hair in pigtails, a t-shirt with 2 broken crayons saying "Oh snap!", and baggy jeans. To top it all off, she wore a black paper boy hat and old Converse. They were clean but dirt stained.

"I thought we were going to hang out today. Did you forget?"

Gilbert sat up, making himself smile. For his friend, he hid his sadness.

"Of course not! I was just... uhh... I was being fashionably late! Yeah!"

She gave him a skeptical look. "Are you alright?"

Gilbert laughed. "Of course, Fate! Dont worry your pretty little head!"

Fate smiled and rolled her eyes, sitting next to him. "Well, we can't go to the skating rink. They closed."

The Prussian smirked. "Probably because they caught wind that I was not going to be there."

Fate laughed. "Of course! Now tell me why you are being depressed."

That caught him off guard. He was silent for a moment, looking at her. Fate stared back with a stern look, beginning to speak.

"I-"

"Am I useless?" Gilbert interrupted. Fate gave him a strange look.

"Of course not!"

"But I am no longer a country. Why do I even exist?" Fate was quiet. For a moment she stared at the carpet. Suddenly she had an idea and smiled softly. Getting up from the bed she took off her hat, kneeling in front of the Prussian holding it to her chest. She bowed her head.

"I would truely be honored to be your citizen, oh great country of Prussia."

All was silent for a moment. Gilbert's frown slowly turned into a grin.

"Oh? And what would be your name, fair lady?"

"Fate King, sir." Fate said, grinning as well.

"Lady King, I pronounce you first citizen of the new order of Prussia." Gilbert said, helping her up. When she finally stood, Gilbert tackle-hugged her.

"I AM SO TOTALLY BRAGGING TO FRANCIS AND ANTONIO! MAYBE EVEN LUDWIG!" He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, running out of the room.

"Aah! Prussia! Don't handle your citizen this way! I'm fragile!" Fate yelled.

"BRUDER! I AM GOING OUT FOR A BIT SEE YA!" Prussia burst through the front door, leaving the German bewildered.

"I have such wierd relatives..." Ludwig muttered.


End file.
